


Sing us the song you're the piano man

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Prompt Fic, kylo goes undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: In which Han ends up in the afterlife and gets a bear hug from the least expected person.
Relationships: Han Solo & Darth Vader, Han Solo & Force Ghosts
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Sing us the song you're the piano man

Han found himself in a place that he couldn't explain or recognize, but he saw two Jedi spar with lightsabers while some other Jedi were watching. All of them were wearing the same kind of robes and Han recognized some of the Jedi from the propaganda of the Empire.

A younger version of the Old Man, who smirked at his opponent and twirled his saber before their blades clashed against each other in blue sparks.

His opponent, who back flipped away from the next attack and grins at the old man before taking a battle stance again.

Then they stopped mid battle, powered down their sabers and then they all fell silent.

'Oh no, Kylo is going after Rey again' one of the Jedi watching the match said and a silence fell, before they noticed something else.

'Gods, he really is hopeless' the dark blond one said before hooking his saber to his belt and pinching his nosebridge. 'He meets a girl and because they have a dyad, he thinks that she is his future lover'.

'Poor girl' a small, black haired Force user said. 

'And this is coming from the guy who froze his son in law in Carbonite, killed several people and chopped off his sons hand' they summed up. 'Yeah, you should disown him'.

'Can we do that? I mean, we are dead'.

'Oh my gods, he can't even rewire a fucking radar' the Togruta woman with them said. 'How the hell are you two even related?'

'No idea'.

Then they noticed Han and Han ended up in a bear hug from the least expected person to give a bear hug.

'I shot you, twice' Han sputtered before Vader put him down. 'And escaped you and Boba'.

'Yeah, nice job' the other man said with a smirk. 'Boba was really stunned by that escape, it was pretty hilarious'.

'You tried to murder me' Han tried and saw several people roll their eyes at him.

'Get in line, Solo. He tried to murder everyone, except for Revan overthere' a bald Jedi replied with a small smile.

'Tell me, Solo.... How the hell is your son not capable of rewiring a radar?' the former Sith asked with a serious expression.

'Well.... You weren't watching over him?' Han replied and the Force user crossed his arms.

'Nah, I was trying to catch up and see if people wouldn't murder of lynch me upon sight' he replied.

'Do you think that Leia or Rey recognized him?' the Old man asked, when they watched Kylo being escorted into a room and freezing when seeing Chewie, Rey and friends. Chewie said something to Rey and Rey nodded before her hand darted to the Skywalker saber.

'She knows' former Vader said with a smirk. Then Rey let go of the saber and launched a flying kick at Kylo-Ben's stomach. Kylo went down and Leia was watching the whole scene play out with a calm, but proud expression.

'So does Leia' Han added. 'I am actually not surprised'.

'Don't forget Chewie and Dameron'.

'A whiteass, straight boy who does not know how the hell to do a good disguise' someone remarked. 'Expected better from one of the strongest line of Force users'.

'Pretty sure Leia adopted Rey, Poe and Finn' Han pointed out. 'I don't know why I am surprised by this'.

'By the way, have you guys found Luke?' he then asked and a silence fell.

'Yeah, but problem is.... That he cut himself off from the Force!' Luke's father replied, his shoulders slumping and staring into the distance.

'We should get through, Kylo is literally peeking and prying at her memories as we speak' Han said. 'As much as I love him, but he went too far'.

'I am sorry' was the quiet reply. 'I should have seen through those lies, maybe this didn't happen'.

'I used to think that the Empire was a force for "Good", but if I hadn't met Chewie I would have been insufferable' Han stated. 'If this didn't happen, none of us would have met'.

'Maybe you're right, maybe we'd meet in another lifetime instead' the former Sith replied, while quirking a smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 'Where this all didn't happen, maybe we would have flown on the same side'.

'About that, you have done a dogfight against both me and General Syndulla... But I really want to know who of us is better' Han switched subjects.

'Do you really wanna know, Solo?'.

'Yeah'.

'General Syndulla, with no doubt'.

'.... I honestly shouldn't have expected another answer'.

'Yeah, we are going to haunt some people' the former Sith said and stretched his muscles with a smile. 'Anything you want to say to your son or Luke?'.

'Just tell Luke get his ass back' Han replied when several Force users started to disappear in bright flashes. 'Say "hi" to Leia'.

'Will do' the former Sith sing songed and then he disappeared.

* * *

**Ach-To, not much later.**

* * *

His whole hut was floating like a ship with zero gravity and Luke was getting a headache from the noises and caught his floating saber.

Then he noticed the blue paint on the wall.

 _Get your ass back_.

'Oh Force' Luke muttered before catching his saber before the person, definitely a Force ghost could grap it with the Force again.

He finally stomps out of the hut and felt the Force urging to reconnect with the Force and see who was the poltergeist or poltergeists, because if it was his father, then his other half would be there to.

Then his X-wing was landed/tossed onto the shore and Luke sighed loudly, they are taking urging him back to his sister and the resistance to a whole new level. All after when Rey left.

'You can stop now' he muttered, before concentrating and feeling the Force flow freely through the place.

He saw the group of ghosts, shimmering in and out of existence and the Force hummed and recoiled around them when tools and other stuff started to float.

'Fine! I will go!' he finally snapped and stormed back to the hut to pack his things.

'Be happy I didn't draw that with blood' he heard behind him and Luke turned on his heels to see his father leaning against a wall.

'Are you responsible for this?' Luke grumbled.

'I dragged the others into this and Han asked me to'. 

'Very well then, I will go. I have failed him, but he has gone too far' Luke decided and checked the X-wing on damage.

* * *

**A secret Resistance base. Not much later.**

* * *

Kylo cursed beneath his breath while trying to fix a radar when he heard footsteps and he spinned around in annoyance.

Nobody.

Then he felt a invisible force snatching his wig from his head and he heard laughter echoing through the hallway of the nearly abandoned base.

He cursed loudly and tried to catch the wig that floated away, while the Force hummed and recoiled around him. Then he heard a saber ignite and turned around to face a very smug Rey, her friends, Kylo's mother and a group of people, looking like holo's.

The invisible person who had stolen his wig, had became visible and smirked at Kylo.

'Not even capable of repairing a simple radar, that's disappointing' the Jedi said. 'A true disappointment for the Skywalker lineage, hm?'.

'You could say that' Rey replied with a shrug and a smirk.

'Han said "hi", by the way' someone else said and General Organa smiled sadly. 'He is okay, a bit shaken and shocked... But he is okay as far someone who just crossed over to the afterlife can be'.

'Can I kick his ass for intruding my mind?' Rey asked and twirled the saber. 'He really deserves an ass kicking, general Organa'.

The ghosts and Organa exchanged looks before nodding.

'Kick his ass, Rey!' Dameron and the traitor cheered, joined in by several others.

**Author's Note:**

> Han's and Chewie's first meeting is the one from legends, I like the movie, but liked the legends origin better.


End file.
